A New Hyperdimsiom Warrior
by Experiment Twilight
Summary: What happens when you take a normal teenager, throw him into a world where most men are either evil or useless, and give him the power to transform? This Fanfiction, that's what. Texvin, or Twilight Soul is thrown together with two former CPUs and is constantly adding all thanks to a strange tome girl who needed a warrior.
1. Chapter 1: Where the Heck Am I?

**I'm the most sporadic author ever. I know. And my pen name has two stories that I haven't continued on for a period. Now I can explain that. Those stories are being written all at once, as I want to make a schedule. Anyway, for you people who like my crazy writing, yet have no idea what the heck Hyperdimension is, go look it up. This is one of the games, and I will follow the main plot, but I put a Twilight twist to it. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Wind whistled by my ears as I fell. Wait, I was falling!? Was I pulling a Sora in my dreams? I found myself in my street clothes, and realized that this was no dream, as my escape method didn't work! I looked at the ground, which was approaching very fast. It was screaming, _HI! I can't wait for you to die!_ At that thought, I put my fists out and landed on my knuckles. I didn't break them, yet I held back all urges to scream.

"Plutia? How come he isn't screaming?" A young playful girls voice asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he's strong. I bet no other man would have lived it." A another young, yet smoother feminine voice asked. I shook my head, and I fell back. When they stepped out I jumped up and found the closet thing to a weapon, an iron pipe. The one with the hair the color of a purple iris was dressed like she was going to go to bed. Especially with the pink bear slippers. The other one was more dressed in yellow and brown, and had claw mittens. She was blonde, yet I could tell I was in trouble from both.

"Attack!" The yellow one charged me, and I rolled out of the way. I wasn't about to hit back, until that doll that the iris one was holding came in contact with my head, and it felt like I got bopped by lead. I went flying too, into a claw slice. Okay, I was fighting back. I had learned how to wield a sword, so an iron pipe couldn't be much different. I blocked another doll, what ever world I was in, it must have been on crack. Didn't matter though as I hit them both once and began to run. Chivalry sucked some times. "Hey! Why are you running?" The yellow one called.

"I'm not fighting two little girls." I responded, rubbing the developing bump.

"You want us to become bigger?" I nodded at the strange request, and the iris girl licked her lips. "Okay." A large column of data enveloped her and in her place stood a tall, well developed girl, with longer purple hair, dressed in lingerie? She had wings not attached to her back and a longsword in her doll hand. The yellow one transformed too, into a girl with extremely large breasts, yet somehow fit her figure, and was in a white jumpsuit and her eyes were a bright orange, and her hair was straight yellow. The purple one licked her lips and moved in front of me, closed her eyes, me frozen in pure shock and fear, and licked a drop of sweat from the side of my head.

"Iris Heart, is he tasty?" Oh Lord, I was licked by a beautiful woman, and the other one wanted to know if I was tasty. Maybe I should try my escape method again.

"Yes, Yellow Heart, he is really tasty. Try him." The other girl, Yellow Heart? Rushed up to me, with a lot of bouncing, and licked another bit of sweat off. Her tongue was very warm...

"He is tasty. Really sweet." Iris Heart raised her sword to my cheek, yet I was still coming out of shock, and she left a quick cut on my cheek. It wasn't deep, and I think they were just playing with me now. Then she placed her hands on my shoulders, and since I was still taller than her, she stood on her toes and licked my cheek clean of the blood. A little red stained her lips, and the grip on the iron tightened. I pulled back, my rage breaking my fear and smacked her like I hit a home run. Yellow Heart tried to attack me, yet I blocked and did the same thing again. I started to run, yet my movements were sluggish. Like when I was waking up...

* * *

"Hello, Twilight Soul." I leaped up, did I wake up? Nope. No one would call me Twilight Soul. "Or would you like you like your other name, Texvin?" Texvin was my actual name, so I nodded, looking for the person speaking to me. There was a cute little blond girl sitting on a book. I stood, and found my attire had changed. It had the color scheme of black and white, and locks of gray. My glasses were gone, and I could see perfectly. I checked my waist and found a basic sword, but a sword nonetheless named "Lights Bane." "Texvin, those two girls you just fought will be your constant companions. They are former CPUs, or Console Patrol Units. Something will happen soon, and the enemy is formulating a plan. I know you are human, but when I looked for a warrior in your reality, I needed a male. You were the first."

"Who is this enemy? First off, who the heck are you?" I asked, the girl smiling at me.

"I am Histoire. I have linked our minds, so I should be able to guide you." I narrowed my eyes at Histoire. The last time I trusted a little cute girl I woke in the back of a McDonalds loosely hog tied while missing ten dollars. I was also in Detroit for some reason, while originally being in Florida. That was one hell of a weekend. Histoire suddenly kissed me and a load of information went through my head at a rapid pace, yet I was able to manage it all. "Is that better, Texvin?" She was blushing, and I just looked flustered. I was dark skinned, so I couldn't blush (A/N: That's annoying. I always tend to forget that darks can't blush, and I've always been yelled at for it. I always forget, but yell at me some more if its bad).

"Yeah, but was the kiss really necessary?" Histoire simply closed her eyes and kept smiling.

"We can't talk anymore. You need the Key Fragments to physically see me. I'm able to look into your head, and you into mine, so don't think any naughty things."

The area was fading, but I had to get in one more quip. "Says the person who kissed me." The image ended with her laughing and I found myself sprawled on the ground and the yellow one playfully scratching my head with her mittens. The iris one was sitting a foot away, studying my face. "Okay then, now that I know the deal, what are your names?"

"I'm Plutia." The purple one answered, placing her hands on my face. "I've never seen someone with dark skin."

"And I'm Peashy darky! You hair is medium, and really black." The yellow one answered. I stood up, Peashy clinging to my back. She sat on my shoulders and Plutia grabbed my hand. "Where are we going?"

I shrugged, looking at the setting sun. "I don't know. We don't have enough money for an inn, so we have to go find a place to sleep." Peashy leaned forward and toppled me over, and curled up by my side. Plutia did the same, and used my arm as a blanket. 'No naughty thoughts!' Histoire's voice rang throughout my head. She wasn't lying darn it. 'You have to much energy right now. Want to talk?' 'Sure. Why do I have these two with me?' 'They were willing, and they said that they were bored.' I nodded, closing my eyes. 'Actually, I'd better get some sleep. Who knows what will try to kill me?"

* * *

"Tex! Wake up!" I lazily opened my eyes, and just in time to see a meteor fly over head. I leaped up and ran, the girls unable to keep up. I ran into a park as I followed the meteor and heard it land. Then I was tackled by Yellow Heart, being flattened against the ground. "No! No meeting Neptuna yet!" I pushed her off and pinned her down, this most likely looking very awkward. She was still a girl, and I tended to scare the truth out of them. Instead of speaking she leaned up and licked my face again, replacing more of my sweat with her saliva. "Still tasty! Are you made of sugar?" I licked her back, and she giggled.

'Stop it you two!' Histoire mentally yelled at me, and I rolled off Yellow Heart, taking a breath. I suppose something in that meteor was named Neptuna, and I couldn't help her yet. I would have ignored the busty CPU if she didn't have laser claws. I still stood and and began to scale a nearby hill. The air was cooler, so I wouldn't wake up sweaty. I went to sleep again, waking up wit the CPUs in their transformed state sleeping by me. Oh Lord... I stood and checked my inventory, my current outfit, Lights Bane, and map of Planeptune. I searched for a place to get some money, and a guild was open. Iris Heart awoke, and licked her lips at the sight of me.

"Stop that. I'm afraid you'll eat me if I'm not careful." Despite being eerily sadistic, she nodded, and nudged Yellow Heart awake.

"Zzz... Huh? Oh, hello Tex."

"Why did you two sleep transformed?"

"Cause you buttoned up you coat and we couldn't hide in there, so we decided to transform and snuggle next to you. You are really warm, and you went solid!" I hope they meant my body, and not my undesirables.

"Come on, we need to make some quick cash." The girls reverted and took my hands. I walked to the guild, running into a young short girl on a floating ballon who was mumbling about something. "Uh, hey, where is guild?"

The girl turned and looked at me, then the Plutia and Peashy. "Could you at least ask my name first, nyu."

"I'm sorry, I've just never seen a girl with cat ears and tail. What is your name?"

"My name is Broccoli, nyu. You are the second person to ask for the guild, nyu. What is you name, nyu?"

"My name is..." I paused, as I really wanted to say Twilight Soul, but I held back and answered with, "Texvin. This is Plutia and Peashy."

"Ok, nyu. Just go down that street and you'll be there, nyu." I nodded and thanked her, and kept on walking, but then turned on my heels.

"Who was the first person to ask you about it, Broccoli?"

"Neptune, nyu. She kept calling me 'Puchiko', nyu."

"I won't. Thanks." I burst off this time, determined to see this Neptune before the girls could stop me. 'Smart. They wouldn't risk transforming in the middle of the city, so running now would be good.' 'I kept forgetting you are in my head.' I looked into hers as I ran, and tried to find any memories of why she actually chose me. I was interrupted by a car coming at me, and I walked right into the guild after that near heart attack. I went up to the registration both and dined up for the most recent and seemingly unbeatable quest. The two girls, looking very annoyed signed up with me, and we made our ways to the caves. "Finally, I can test my blade on something..." I ran up to the Dogoo and sliced it to oblivion. All the rest of the pack came at me, and I took a breath. The girls jumped in to help, and I checked my abilities. "Twilight's Requiem!" I warped around and placed a T on on their backs and stabbed my sword into the ground, them all exploding.

"Nice job." Plutia said, lowering her doll. That will forever bother me.

"AHH!" Three girls screaming. Then a very stereotypical evil laugh. I grabbed the girls this time, and ran toward the source of the noise. I found four girls, one with a gothic look and gray skin, what was Raven from Teen Titans doing here? Then three girls on the ground. I couldn't really describe them at the moment, as I pulled ack, and jumped off the ledge to jump kick the gray skinned girl.

* * *

"Mwahaha! Now then Neptune, who is the strongest war... AG!" IF looked up to see the crazy lady being sent flying into the wall by a dark skinned kid with a long trench coat like her, that was split in the middle by a gray zig zag, black and white on both sides.

"I'd say **I'm** the strongest warrior." He went silent for a moment, and then his eyes widened. "What do you mean she's gonna kill me?" The crazy goth lady got up from the rubble and swung at him with her spear axe weapon, causing him to block best he could with his blade, but was pushed back. "I can transform?" IF watched confused, 'Who is he talking to? I don't see a wireless headset.' Suddenly the boy was enveloped in a bright column of data, and what stood in his place was amazing. His original headphones were on his head, and his jacket had been broken into five circle speakers that were wireless. He was floating above the ground and was wielding two swords, and he helped IF up. His eyes had stars for pupils, and he asked, "Can you fight with me?"

"Who are you?"

"Well, right now you can call me Twilight Soul. Your name?"

"IF." IF answered, and Twilight Soul nodded, and brandished his blades and IF did the same. The two went at it with the goth, yet she was faster than both of them.

Both activated their special skills at the same time, stating together, "Twilight Flames!"

The white and black flames beat into the goth lady, and Twilight Soul, activated another skill, "Beating Beats!" The five speakers flew at the goth lady and burst out Hero by Skillet so loud that it ended the battle. "Now then, who are you?" IF was really confused. The only people she knew could transform would be Nep, and he was the exact opposite.

"I am Arfoire, REMEMBER THE NAME!"

* * *

Crap, she was going to kill IF! Not happening on this guy's watch! I blocked the weapon and sent her flying with a well placed kick to the midsection. I grabbed one of the speakers out of the air. "Take care of her, will you?" The speaker changed into a mini me, and flew off. I reverted, 'Yes! Nice for a first time transformation.' "Thanks. So, I can do that anytime?" 'Has the fatigue not kicked in yet?' Suddenly everything felt heavy as I gasped for air. "Yep, fatigue hadn't kicked in yet."

"Texvin, we are going to take the knocked out people back to Compa's place, ok?" Plutia and Peashy! They didn't help at all... but I nodded. I turned back to IF, who's mouth was agape.

"I guess I should explain, but I really can't. How about you Histoire?" 'I can't. Even with the Key Fragment I cannot talk to her because I linked our minds.'

"Who are you talking to?" IF asked, and my ears dropped. I had been speaking aloud, so I guess I would look crazy. "Just get whoever to talk to me, anyway possible."

"Anyway to allow her to hear you?" I asked. 'Make intimate connection. Like a kiss would provide the most clarity.' "IF, anyway right?" She nodded and I cupped her face and connected her lips with mine, a link forming. She shuddered a little, yet suddenly leaned into the kiss. 'There you go. Hello IF. I am Histoire.' 'Texvin really has to kiss me to talk to you?' 'Yes. Are you enjoying yourself?' IF suddenly broke away, scowling and I held up my hands. This time she locked lips with me and Histoire came back on. 'Its the only way I can confirm that he's not crazy.' 'I suppose you are correct. Allow me to explain our transforming warrior.' IF broke our kiss and looked like she was pondering her options.

"Ok, Texvin. Will you join us to Lastation?"

"Sure," I said, sheathing my blade, "I got nothing better to do."

* * *

 **Yeah, I'm going to write a lot of this. I mean a lot of this. I mean spamming Sword Art Online in a day a lot of this. I freaking mean beating Dragonball Xenoverse in under 12 hours a lot of this. Anybody who reads anything I write you will get a kick out of this, as Texvin, my real life name, is gonna have some fun.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Things to Fight With

**Back already. I have no life. Let's get on with the story.**

* * *

I followed IF back to Compa's house, watching her hand blades, which she wasn't armed with and they were at her waist, but I was wary, I as I had no idea what else she could do. "Do you want to hold my hand or something? I like you for the fact that you aren't as trusting of strangers than those other two, so I wouldn't mind." I took her hand, and I noticed the faintest of a blush on her face as we walked. When we arrived Plutia and Peashy were curled up together sleeping. The pink haired one with a pretty large bust and pink eyes with a white sweater and a plaid skirt looked at us holding hands. She had to be Compa, and the purple haired one with purple eyes and a onezee with blue and white stockings had to be Neptune.

"What took you two so long?" Neptune asked, with an evil grin. "Don't you want to know too Compa?"

"Yessy! What were you two doing Iffy?" IF's blush deepened and I cracked a smile.

"Sharing info. I don't even want to know what you two were doing without IF's supervision. Now you have another set of eyes making sure you don't do anything naughty." Neptune had no response, and I knew I had won. I figured those two slept together, so I went to the third empty bed, dropped my coat, and laid down. Suddenly another weight entered the bed, and I rolled over to find a coat less IF without her leaf head piece staring into my eyes.

"What? I need a place to stay too. You're also really warm." I nodded, and closed my eyes. "Oh no you don't. Histoire has a memory of everything. I need to confirm some things." I sighed, yet watched as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips against mine for the third time that day. I actually began to enjoy the kiss, maybe she must have too as she had stopped talking and just kept kissing. I pulled back for air and stood. I couldn't sleep, yet IF had suddenly passed out. I put on her blades, and went out to train. Light yet durable, I had been developing new skills with them. I was sharpening them on a rock and then I heard, "How does he wield this this? Its light in the scabbard but in my hands its so heavy... He also wields it one handed. He is super strong or something?" I began to dig into the ground with my hand blades, listening to the vibrations to find IF. I jumped out of the ground to scare her and she nearly dropped my blade. "Hey, watch that Texvin!"

"No, I'm not super strong, I just treat the sword like an extension of my being. Kind of like you do with the hand blades. Yeah, when you think about it, the head is pretty heavy, but we tend to ignore it. I ignore how heavy the blade is and just focus on killing things." We switched weapons and I put my blade over my shoulder. "What I do best." We went back to sleep, after a little sparring.

* * *

I woke and put my coat on. I had a feeling that someone was gonna get in the way today. Probably someone minor, which would really annoy me, yet I couldn't kill it, maybe him if he got in the way. This time Plutia tackled me to the ground and sniffed me. "You've been kissing someone, haven't you?" You can smell if I've been kissing someone? 'Yes. They can smell that.' 'So much for being a player.' 'Yes, very much so.' 'Actually, I'll find a way to counteract that.'

"It was Histoire's fault. Its the only way I can get someone else to hear her." Plutia stared into my eyes, her frown slowly fading as she nodded. I stood up, and this time Peashy tried to tackle me down, but I dodged and caught her by her foot. "What is it with you people, and tackling me down?"

"It's fun! You never really cared."

"I still have a head that can broken open you know!" Peashy nodded, a wide grin on her face. I sighed and rolled my eyes, putting down the blonde girl. Everyone else woke up and I stared at my reflection in Lights Bane. Histoire informed me that it would show my reality, and proof that nothing was moving in my time. "So, what are we doing today?"

"Heading to Lastation. We need to search for the next Key Fragment, and from what I..." IF looked at me, blushed, and continued, "gathered, there is one in each land."

"Is there something to kill there?" I asked, trying to remove my joking tone mid sentence. IF nodded and I rubbed my hands together so fast that I worried they would combust in a minute. "Okay, this world is still a little new to me, so how do we get from landform to landform? In my world we use these flying machines called planes."

"Wow Tex. Your world is so old fashioned." Compa stated. "We have a free teleportation system, but we need to fill out some papers."

"Last time I heard about something like that I signed up for Twitter. Bad things happened."

"Well, not anymore! Come on slowpokes, we need to go!" Neptune cheered. I nodded, and sheathed my blade, checking for everything. We made our way to this place called the Basilicom, and we found a man running the teleportation. "Hello person!" This was going to go great.

"Hello. What are such a group of loli cute girls doing with such a dangerous looking man." Okay, so it seemed that there were no other dark skinned people in this world, unless you counted the Raven wannabe, so I suppose just because of my scabbard and muscles I looked dangerous. Wow, I think my premonition would become reality.

"He's our friend. We want to go to Lastation, please." Compa said, and the man looked back at me.

"Lastation, hm? Ok, will you fill out these papers?" I filled out the papers, and when the man checked them he looked at my name. "Texvin? Sounds like the name a kidnapper."

"We came here to get to Lastation, not to get an overprotective creeper." I fired, my mind already reloading for three more rounds.

"Well then, girls, do you trust this animal?"

"Yes. I agree with Texvin, can we go now?" The man relinquished and we walked by, I emptying stale bullets. We warped to Lastation, which looked like Detroit, and I nearly fainted. "Texvin?" Plutia asked. "Are you okay?"

"Kawaii girls... Detroit... McDonalds... Pumba tied... So many dark memories... Must transform and run now!" I was about to change and fly off, but Plutia, Peashy, Compa, Neptune, and IF held me back.

"No! Bad Texvin! Stay, this is not whatever you call Detroit!" Peashy groaned as she tried to pull me back. I recovered, putting the past behind me. Though I would probably flip out the second I saw some rope or a black haired girl. If both at the same I would probably lose it all. 'I will shut down that memory, just for safety.' I relaxed, and looked at Detro... no Lastation. It was Lastation! 'Histoire, you better make that seal strong.' I walked through the city, confused on where to go. I kind of forgot about the others, and I buttoned up my coat and pulled hood over my head, summoning only my extra agility from transforming to look around. The place was really glooming, with large wires everywhere, which weren't practical but very fun to run on. I swung around, taking in the surroundings, zip lining on one of the wires, with my sword and gravity helping out. A tall building blocked my way. Wait, I had advanced agility...

* * *

Noire, or her CPU name, Black Heart looked around. Ever since Avenir took over since she was at the Console Wars, she had nothing to really do. "Why can't I get like some crazy sign that something will alert me that there is hope?" She muttered, hugging herself.

"YAHOO!" Broke the silence, and she looked up to see someone scaling the Avenir lead building. It was a boy, but he was enveloped in gray light, as was moving up a floor every ten seconds. She smiled, yet was smacked by reality when she realized no human could have done that. Only a goddess could of done that, or a female alchemist, but that voice was definitely male. She stared in awe as he stood at the top of building. "I AM THE KING OF THE LAND!" The guard machines came out, and blasted at him but he dodged, but Noire giggled when he realized there was no floor to stand on. Then a group of girls ran by, and Noire thought she saw, Neptune!? What was Planeptune's CPU doing here? "Well a hearty ho SCREW YOU building!" Noire looked up to see the twilight enveloped boy slicing the buildings side with his blade and he pushed off when more guard bots fired at him. Noire decided to follow the boy, and the group of girl that was apparently with him.

* * *

Crap. The ground again. I think I was starting to get annoyed with the floor. I landed on my feet this time, and my agility wore off. That building was really annoying, so I decided to give a it hair cut. Okay, the fatigue was back, and I hid just when my twilight costume faded. 'Histoire, I thought you said that summoning only a portion of my transformed power wouldn't drain me so much!' 'Yes, it shouldn't. Though you summoned a Twilight Reflector, and that drained you.' 'Great. That was a small reflector, so would I pass out if I made a large one?' 'Your body is still not used to your full potential. With more practice you will gain more stamina.' 'Good. I want to be broken! I am the only Soul in this world right? The rest of the CPUs are Hearts correct?' 'Yes. They draw from HDD, Hard Drive Divinity, and you draw from HDET, Hard Drive Emotional Transformation.' 'Mine sounds very complicated, so cool. I guess says mine is emotion I have multiple forms depending on my mood right?' 'Correct. The others are coming right at you.' 'Oh lor...' I was tackled by the whole group, and I was smothered by kawaii girls... In a gloomy place... Detroit... RAHH! 'STOP! This is not that place.' I calmed, but my little outburst caused an aura burst that blew away the girls. I could do that? 'Insanity. I didn't know you could do that either.'

"Yo, can I do what I think I can do?" I cupped my hands to my side. "Kame..." A sphere of blue energy sphere formed between my palms. "Hame..." The sphere got bigger and everyone ran out of the way. "HA!" The wave fired and blue a hole in a wall. Whoops. Though I could pull off the Kamehameha! Damn! The fatigue hit me like a truck though. Once a day, once a day.

"Hey! Who the hell did that?" A woman's voice, so I couldn't hit the person. Chivalry was terrible as it was drilled into me.

"I did." I raised my hand, and a blue haired woman smacked me. "Ow! I'll fix the wall, I'll fix the wall." I used my enhanced speed and repaired the wall in seconds. I forced the fatigue down, and relaxed with vigor. If that was even possible.

"Who are you people?" We explained ourselves and the woman nodded. "Looking for the CPU huh? Good luck. Lady Black Heart hash' been sighted for awhile."

"Well, this looks like a weapons place. Anything I could test out?" I asked, my stamina not fully back, yet I could stand again.

"Actually, that would be good payment for fixing the wall. What are you names?" We named ourselves and the woman nodded. "I'm Chian. Could you test out this sword?" It was heavier than Lights Bane, so I put it in my left hand. If someone called me threatening now I would be fine with it. "You can dual wield?" Correction, my transformed state could dual wield. Though I guess since I **was** Twilight Soul I could dual wield, and I nodded. "Well then, I suppose you people have no place to stay?"

"Nope!" Plutia said, a smile on her face, and I sighed.

"Ok then, you all look like a group of warriors. I need some materials, and you can live here if you get them for me." We nodded and she gave us the list of materials she needed. We reported to the mountains area, and I grinned. 'The fatigue will break you.' I sighed and relaxed. I equipped my blades into my trench coat sleeves and began to scale the wall. A Doogoo jumped on my face and I fell to the ground. I stabbed it, yet the damage took my health down. I decided to power up, not instantly summoning my power immediately. After about a minute I was transformed into my calm state.

"You guys can catch up if you want." I flared my aura, and put my swords at hand. "I have to kill some blobs." I flew up this time, and sliced the first Doogoo appeared. "You are all dead!" When the others reached the top of the mountain, the area was covered in blue slime, and I stood there, reverted sheathing my swords. "Is that all? I didn't need to transform for that." The slime began to move, and I was covered in a good bit of it, and was dragged into the newly formed creature. I busted out when the giant Doogoo finished forming.

"You want help?" Neptune asked, and I flashed her a grin and shook my head. I raised my swords, an evil look in my eyes, as I licked my lips. Plutia was rubbing off on me. I raised my blades and began to power up, yet I was slapped by the things tail. 'You can be knocked out of powering up.'

"Could have told me that before. I bet I look stupid now..." I grumbled, and Histoire retorted with, 'Yes, you do.' I picked my blades up, and charged the giant creature, yet my attacks just bounced off the gooey mass. I was so screwed if I couldn't kill this thing, as it really wanted to kill me. I took a solid breath and jumped back. The Kamehameha wasn't the limit of my aura potential. I spread my hands, yellow energy forming, like light. "All eyes on me, fatty!" The Doogoo charged me, and I finished charging. "FINAL FLASH!" I released the beam and it incinerated the fat beast. Then the fatigue hit me like a meteor.

* * *

Noire was so confused. She had seen what the boy had called the Kamehameha, but this 'Final Flash' was insane. 'If he really is that powerful, he could prove useful to Lastation, but he's passed out. Maybe if I beat Neptune I could take him. Then again, I would have to beat Neptune...' Noire transformed into Black Heart to be ready as she listened in on the conversation.

"Texy is out cold! That Final thingy really drained him!" The yellow one said.

"Yeah, Mr. Texvin really put a lot of power into the blast. I wonder why?"

"That giant Doogoo dropped one of the materials we need, which gave it a regenerative ability. He went all out so he wouldn't have to separately use his full strength. Considering his straight forward kill things approach, that was actually pretty tactical." The one with long brown hair said, and Noire was really interested. He was tactical, yet destructive.

"Anyone else feel like we're being watched?" The iris one asked, and looked directly at Noire. "Her, come out and fight!"

"Give me the boy and I'll let you all live." The boy, apparently Texvin shifted and scooted away. "Maybe not you Neptune, you will have to die."

* * *

'Texvin, are you going to wake up?' 'Momma... Five more minutes...' I bright light enveloped me and I looked around. Was that world a dream, and fake? No, my swords were still with me. I drew Lights Bane, and the dark blade glowed with fresh darkness. I sliced through the light and woke up. The girls were fighting another girl, and I picked up my sword. I could be quiet and tactical, then I could go all out. My energy was back, so I could go as hard as I wanted to. I summoned Chian's sword to my hand and charged. "What's good!?" The white haired girl turned just in time to see my swords sending her flying. I slammed a foot into the ground and boosted off to sliced the girl again.

"Tex? You back at the max again?" IF asked, and I nodded.

"No fair! You beat me 6 against 1!"

Neptune, who had transformed, shook her head. "A win is a win. Now tell me about myself!" In response to that the girl flew off.

"Tex! You're at max, so chase her!" I transformed in an instant, my new form slimmer and light, so I guess I was pretty confident. I burst after the girl, yet I tackled a girl with long black hair and red eyes.

"AHH! What the heck?" I reverted before she could see me. "Who are you?"

"You know me, Black Heart!"

"How did you figure out!?" She asked, and I laughed.

"I didn't know until now. You confirmed my suspicion." I put her down gently as I admitted the truth. She reeled back and slapped me, and my cheek stung. I was about to mutter a curse when she kissed me on the cheek.

"I didn't mean to slap you. You figured out yourself, so I am the one faulted." While I was listening, what I was really wondering why all the girls in this world were kissing me for. I mean, I wasn't complaining, but it was kind of confusing. Still wasn't complaining though. "So, what..."

I heard the others, and put a finger to her lips. "You're an amnesiac, don't ask, just act." She nodded, and I pretended to ask her some questions.

"Texy!" I dodged Neptune this time, and she grumbled. "I though we were friends!"

"If you tackled me down, I would definitely bust my head open."

"At least lets me test it out..." There was an either evil or seductive tone behind that, and since I knew Neptune, I figured it was evil.

"No. We have a another amnesiac. I couldn't catch Bl... The person who attacked us, as this bug flew into my face and I face planted into that rock." Everyone sighed, and the girl, I knew her as Black Heart gave me a smirk.

"Okay then. While you were face planting, we found the other material we needed, so we can report back with this new amnesiac."

"What's your name anyway? If you can remember it."

"I'm pretty sure its Noire."

Neptune smiled and I checked her in what I thought was her ribs, but I was so tall it was her head. "She is not going to be added to harem, Neptune."

Neptune giggled and whispered back, "Why would you think I have a harem?"

"First things first, you even knew what that was. Second, how Compa treats you." Neptune had no response, and I smirked. "Come on, lets go back to Chian, its getting dark." She gave us a place to sleep and Plutia and Peashy. Around 11 at night Peashy began thrashing around, and I couldn't wake her up. 'This is a time of Twilight. You can jump into her nightmare.' I placed a hand on her head and my conscious melded with hers, and I saw... me? I was fighting Peashy, yet she wouldn't hit back. I drew Lights Bane, which gave off an erie dark glow and I blocked my next blow. I was wielding one blade while me was wielding two. My eyes were a pure black, and as I struggled I wondered if this is what Peashy saw when she looked at me? "Back off!" I kicked me in the stomach and pulled another home run. I picked Peashy up, and tied her coat arms around me. "Just hold on, and don't let go. Okay?" Peashy nodded, and dug her face into my back. Me came back with a vengeance and I blocked again. Every time Peashy's grip slipped I took a hit and tightened her grip. I had to focus, as I realized how dark my fighting style was. I had this crazed smiled on my face, and my sword was wielded loosely, but whenever I tried to knock one away the grip was very tight. My trash talk seemed to actually hurt, and I supposed I pumped some aura into them. When I fought, I was a completely different person, all my mercy was gone and my sense of mortality disappeared. I was darkness, not Twilight. I sighed, and kicked myself away. Dark emotions and light emotions were always used in HDET, but I had to find a balance, for Peashy. She slipped again, and I locked her around my wrist. I began to charge up, and a gray aura enveloped me. When I was done, nothing changed, except my eyes were gray. I thrust my sword into my heart and I burst into sparks. The darkness was back, to me alone. Though I could handle it. I hugged Peashy one more time.

* * *

 **Next chapter will be up soon. I have nothing else to say.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Trio Formed

**Back again, once again, Experiment Twilight and the OC Texvin, couldn't stop rolling so we're still on the beat, ready to fight again for... You know what? Screw that. Been watching too much of TheKingNappy, and I tried to remake it. By the way, review review's while be at the end of the chapter, cause I hyper wrote the first two chapters. Review more! PM me! It gives me strength, so also answer this.**

 **Question of the Chapter: While Texvin uses Dragon Ball Z attacks, it doesn't mean the characters from the show or manga will make an appearance. Should Texvin keep his aura abilities, or should Arfoire somehow take his powers? Please PM or review. I get back as soon as I can. On with the chapter!**

* * *

I wrapped Peashy in the blanket and I sat on the edge of the bed and pondered things. Dark Soul? Was that what I just fought? Though it was me, but it had black eyes. Was I overpowered when I did that? Was I vulnerable? Was that even me, or was that just Peashy's nightmare? I looked at the list of materials and narrowed my eyes. I had passed out a couple times, so I was fully rested. I stood up and picked the list up. It stated the locations of monsters I needed to kill. One was called a Super Otaku? Wait a minute, it said let Texvin kill this one! Was I really an otaku? Hell no! I haven't read a single page of manga since I got to to this wor... I was confirming it, wasn't I. I wanted to yell, but I simply summoned my scabbard, and sighed. I had to chill, and I walked outside.

* * *

"Uh, I should have brought the list with me. If I could just transform I would have been able to do it without trouble. Or maybe if that Texvin boy helped me. He seems pretty strong." Noire said aloud, mainly to herself, but a certain soul was listening. "He's pretty good looking, and he doesn't seem so locked down. I wonder what he looks for in a girlfriend..." The warrior of another dimension was really shocked. He wasn't sure to either sweep her off her feet and risk getting his head cut off, or simply listen. "I wonder if he's kissed anyone before..." Texvin felt like IF was was about to stab him in the back of the head. "He looks really strong though, and since he can transform I bet he could beat me with ease. What am I talking about? That boy can't take up my thoughts."

Texvin decided to pop in. "What boy? Someone I should know? Huh Noire?" The CPU of Lastation turned a bright red at the sound of Texvin's voice. The warrior decided to put an alluring, kinda seductive tone behind his words. It seemed to have the effect he wanted.

"You evil..." She began, and Texvin raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. He could shoot retorts faster than a goddess could transform. "I can't even call you evil can I?" He still stayed quiet. Her tsundere nature was alluring, yet since HDET allowed him to discern emotions on the dark and light spectrum he knew it was 100% real. "What? Are you just gonna stand there and pull strings?"

Texvin ran his fingers through his abnormally longer hair. "Your fingers are thinner than mine, could you prepare for fighting like a shorter version of yours. Please? Sorry for toying with you Nory." She blushed at the nickname for her, and while looking flustered told him to sit down so she could reach his hair. At first, Noire just ran her fingers through his soft dark locks of messy black hair, enjoying the silky feel of folicles. Why was she so interested in him? Maybe because he was a male warrior that wasn't stoic and lifeless. It couldn't be his looks. He wasn't drop dead handsome, he just had fun to play with medium black hair, kindie brown skin, and that far away yet up close calculating look in his mocha eyes. Ugh! Noire had to focus on the task ahead of her, which was fixing his hair. Though she just couldn't bring herself to do it, as his hair just felt so good. Did he use shampoo or something? 'He smells really good too... He seems to be thinking, yet he is focused on the way I'm messing with his hair. He doesn't seem annoyed, merely intrigued. He seemed to have multiple personalities. He seemed to be fine with the fact that I tried to abduct him.'

"Do you like my hair?" Texvin asked, and Noire stuttered. "You can mess with it, I don't mind." Noire was really confused. He knew all along? He could read people like a child's book! "Hate to admit, but I like your fingers there." She could read his tones, he was being honest, not just trying to please her. She reach the roots of hair, and began to ask the young warrior questions. About himself, others, and his powers. "My powers... I don't really know all of them. I don't have many skills except for my three aura abilities, which would be powering up, Kamehameha, and the Final Flash. Then I have my other skills, which would be Twilights Requiem and Twilight Flames, along with my transformed state's Beating Beats. Anything I missed Histoire?" Noire stared at him as he went quiet, and he noticed her look. "Oh, right. Noire, don't kill me for this."

* * *

I gently cupped Noire's face in my hand, and leaned into and pressed my lips against her soft ones. 'Histoire! Speak before I lose my head!' Noire was shocked, and Histoire didn't speak, so I was sure I was dead, until Noire leaned into the kiss herself. 'Is someone supposed to speak right now?' Our minds were linked, and there was an awkward silence. 'So wait, she likes this. Then again, she wondered of I had kissed anyone before...' 'You heard me? Texvin I should...' 'Before we lose our warrior of the in-between, I am Histoire. Yes, I wanted to talk to Noire to explain things.' After a quick explanation of who is was, the fact that I wasn't the strongest thing in this world when I transformed, which annoyed me, Noire broke our kiss, her face the color of a tomato.

"Was that the only way she could talk to me?" I could think of an even more intimate, but I laughed nervously and nodded. "Ugh, whatever. I fixed your hair so it wouldn't get in the way during battle." I could have sworn she was just playing with my hair during that kiss, but I learned to find illogical things logical by this point.

"We have materials to gather, and the bulk of them are up that plateau." I pointed and Noire groaned. "I know what you're thinking, if we could just transform we could make it up there in an instant. Though we both know that we transform we both gaining huge bright columns of data, which would call the attention of Avenir, and I'll tackle them later. Right now, my aura is to bright and flashy, as when I train at night, I noticed how the darkness amplifies it." We walked up to the wall of sorts, and I drew my sword. Noire opened her mouth, but I cut her off. I also seemed more cocky and assured of myself I night. So much for Twilight Soul. "Give me your sword, and get on my back. I'm strong enough to carry us up." She looked a little worried, but I think my confident smile overwhelmed her fears. "Trust me, if you slip, I'll be the best landing pad ever." She sighed at my dark humor and climbed on, after handing me her sword. I took five steps back and ran about 30 feet up the wall before I had to stab one sword into the wall. I did a pull up, and Noire head butted me, and I stabbed another sword in the wall, moving higher with each stab. We were making good progress, but I was losing stamina by the breath. I need to level up! Oh great, another wall to fix. I was weakening fast, so I used my last bit of my strength to throw Noire up to the top and fell. As I was ready to collide with the ground, my conscious kicked in, in the form of a angry Histoire. 'You idiot! You can summon the ability to fly!' Oh, right. I summoned that skill from my transformed state, and flew up, grabbing the swords on the way up. I landed, and fell into Noire's arms. She didn't seem to mind though, and gently stroked the back of my neck.

"Wait, you could fly?" She lifted my head up, and an uneasy smile came cross my face.

"I forgot, but yeah. I can summon certain aspects of my transformed state. Thing is, this happens. My stamina is drained the longer I use it, so excuse me." I shut off my power, and stood. I checked if I could still wield Lights Bane, and I could. "I can still fight, but I may need to take a breath every once a while." Noire seemed a little miffed, but took back her sword. "We have a otaku to kill." I said nonchalantly, as she stared at me and I walked off to the specified area. We fought back to back, saving each life a couple times , such as I prevented a Super Otaku from punching her in the head, and when she took a visual novels life when it tried to capture me. We ended up getting the last item we needed from a shiny Ditto wannabe. We were both tired, yet my stamina had increased as well as her attack power. Another wall that needs fixing. Its just to easy to break walls in this world. She shivered I began to undo my coat and I pulled my arms out of the sleeves. I hugged Noire to me, and she looked at me confused. I locked us in the coat by tying the empty coat arms. "Just sleep."

"Though, don't we have something to do tomorrow?" She asked, sleepily though as she dug her face in my chest, and I gave her back a massage.

"Its three in the morning. We did tomorrows work already." She nodded, and soon fell asleep. I followed suit, my dream land composed of a endless void of comforting darkness.

* * *

Noire opened her eyes to find Texvin still sleeping, and she went back to playing with his hair. She was fully rested and wasn't sure what do do while locked in the coat with him. Despite being an extremely powerful fighter, he looked very vulnerable and even cute when sleeping. Was he even mortal? Histoire said that he was, but Noire had more questions. She leaned in and pressed a kiss against the warrior's lips and the link formed. She first saw his dream, just darkness, but no evil, just peaceful and quiet. He stared off into the distance, and he didn't seem to notice Noire. Histoire's voice rang out through Noire's head and asked, 'Yes?' 'Is Texvin, is he really mortal?' 'That is a confusing question. Why would you wish to know?' 'I just want to. For the open book he is, he seems to have many secrets. He will pick up the emotions in your tone, and will answer your question, albeit not the entire truth.' 'Well, he is not sure who to trust yet. In his world, he is not very well understood thanks to his love for violence, darkness, and chaos. Even his closet friends cannot begin to understand the shadows that envelop his thoughts.' Noire looked back over to the silent Texvin. He was thinking, but he had his sword at hand. 'Darkness? He seems peaceful right now, even though he is surrounded in it.' 'His power to read emotions is not just an effect of HDET, but this blessing has also been a curse. He reads the amount of darkness and light in a person is emitting. He absorbs it, and neutralizes it. Though, darkness that his naturally neutralizes can seep into others, such as when Peashy met Texvin's counterpart, Dark Soul, and wasn't able to fight.' Noire looked back at Texvin, who had began to transform. When he finished, he was like himself, but Noire just barely noticed the gray eyes. All the darkness dispersed, and Texvin reverted. 'His own darkness is weak, but leaks into his fighting style. He has developed good control over it, being chosen as Twilight Soul was a dangerous decision. He resists becoming purely god like, but remains mortal. He will not age and live forever here though.'

"He remains of mortal..." Noire spoke aloud. 'Is he going to return to his world after this is all over?' 'He chooses. He has already started to form strong bonds, and may not leave.' Noire didn't want him to him to leave! He was powerful, nice, strategic, all the things Noire wanted. She pulled away. Had she formed a bond with him, but had he formed a bond with her? The Twilight Master woke then, and smiled at Noire.

"Have fun peeking into my head?" He asked, his deadpan tone catching Noire off guard.

"You... You..."

"Knew you were there? Yeah. Its my head! I can tell what's in it, and the presence of a goddess in my head would not go unnoticed. My body is a link between three worlds. Mine, yours, and the depths of my head."

"Your act like your head is a whole new reality." Noire grumbled, and Texvin leaned in and kissed Noire. She was back in his head, and saw a younger Texvin. He was pure destruction, destroying anything that popped up in the vacant space. Then he aged to what appeared to be a nine year old. He held a book in his hand, and it showed Texvin fighting an adult. Texvin didn't hit back, until he was hit, and knocked out the adult. Then it showed him at the age he was now, and he was holding the hand of his past counterparts.

"It kind of is. My head holds the world of my darkness. Where do you think I store all that darkness? Its pretty fun." (A/N I know about 99 percent of you are wondering what the hell this has to do with jack. Just keep reading, and don't lose hope.) Texvin broke the connection and Noire stared into his eyes.

* * *

Huh. I don't know why I showed her that. Sure, the events that were shown **had** happened, but why would she care? She was just staring at me now, and I decided to undo the coat. We stood, and since the sun was very hot I put my coat away. I picked up my blade, and it vanished into thin air. I guess I wasn't doing any fighting today. 'Yep. It's a Texvin and Noire day.' If I could reach into my mind and find Histoire I'd ring her by the neck. We climbed down the plateau and we found the others at the base. "Where the heck did you two..." I shut up Neptune and explained how we got all the items ready at night. Decided to do something with Noire, which included going a quest with five ancient dragons.

"Wo, where are the Dragons supposed to be?" I asked my companion, who seemed to be confused aw well. Then a heavy foot step made its way into the cavern. The others had declined this quest, and I bet I knew why. I turned around to find a claw the size of my body coming at me, and I was slammed into a wall. I coughed up blood and fell face first into the ground. I stood, up and saw another Ancient Dragon which made their way toward me. Noire had escaped the room, actually no, from what I caught she was forced out.

"MWAHAHAHA!" Dammit... "I have you now Twilight Soul." I turned to Arfoire and muttered a curse under my breath. "You see, without your weapons you are nothing!" I tried to summon Lights Bane, but nothing appeared. "You think I would be stupid enough to allow you to summon your stupid blade?" Well, I maybe I was screwed. I transformed into my counterpart and gave an cocky grin, and tried to summon my blades again. Nothing. I had to use fists, so this was going to be fun. Two of the dragons charged me, and I blocked, and struggled. "Four!" I saw Arfoire's weapon hit me in the face and sent me into **another** dragons fist. I would keep getting punched in the back, until I stopped the fist with my feet. I scrambled away, and I heard this. "You weak being! Though I like your aura attacks. Show him what you learned my darlings." Then all powered up and pulled back Final Flashes. My eyes widened, and were enveloped in pure light, and I was knocked out.

* * *

Why? Where was I? Dragons, Final Flashes, but I felt different. I looked to my left, and saw me. What? "Ah, what unexpected results! Dark Soul has arrived, and there is Light Soul!" I had been spilt in half. 'Texvin, your body spilt itself in half, you minds are linked though.' 'Hey, Lights, we need to to survive before we kill each other.' I nodded, and we stood up. I had only light attribute attacks, and I pulled back a Final Flash. Dark Soul pulled back a Death Ball, and we grinned. 'Throw yours first, and I'll boost it.' Dark Soul threw his and I fired my Final Flash which tore through all the dragons. We both charged Arfoire, who laughed again, and disappeared.

"We lost her." Dark Soul muttered, calling the gray woman some unsavory names. "Anyway, I'd rather not kill you, since you are me." I nodded. 'You two can fuse back into one. The situation is no longer life threatening.' "So, we become two sentient halves when the situation is life threatening?" 'Or when Twilight Soul wishes to. You can split yourself into these halves, or he can summon you as separate entities. You separate are not as strong as him. You only won because you combined your signature light and dark attacks. Now Twilight Soul has a new move." I nodded, and the two of us fused back.

* * *

I made a fist and checked my new skill. Death Flash, and I laughed into the empty cave. I was those two, or were those two me? It was kinda if like my younger selves, except they were my age. Noire! I ran over to the girl who crashed into me. "You okay?"

"Just met two of me." I answered honestly, and Noire stared at me confused. "I'll explain later."

* * *

 **As in next chapter later. Is this chapter weird? I kinda wanted it like that for the confused readers out there. There was a new story posted up by now, named Twilight's Judgement. Name in progress, I want suggestions. Time for the review responses!**

 **Kyle: Thanks man! I'm trying to make** **this story a priority, along with Twilight's Judgement (I REALLY don't like that name). I hope the potential lives on, and is brought to the light. Or the Twilight! HAHAHAHAhaa... I have no friends... JK!**

 **Jeitron: This guy is amazing. Thanks man, I know my pacing is crap, and the first chapter of Twilight Judgement exists to prove it. Thanks for the talks, it was fun!**

 **For all you people who think Texvin is an OP OC, wait for it. I promise, wait for it. Goodbye everyone, at least for now. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Coming Back

**ITS BACK!**

* * *

"So, there are four versions of you now?" I nodded, still lost. "Should I be thankful, or scared?" 'Scared of me, yes, Light Soul, be happy, Twilight Soul, he shouldn't harm you.'

"Uh, Dark. You know she can't hear you right?" I asked my other, quarter I guess. 'Yes, he knows. This version of him is just, rude for now.' 'I want Twilight to speak!'

"It's really weird seeing you talk to yourself." Noire stated, and Dark laughed.

My eyes went black as Dark Soul took over and grabbed Noire and dipped her. "So would you like for me to talk to you?" Noire blushed madly, yet didn't fight back. 'Dark Soul, you are recalled.' My eyes went back to normal and I lifted Noire back up, who clung to me. 'Ah, finally. Are you really going to stay quiet? An incarnation of us has never been that much of a player.' 'We are his transformations, his alter egos, not his controllers.' 'And? We need to guide him, and since Texvin's body is ours to control as we please... Hey, hey. Hey! What are you... Okay! I'm taking the reins. Huh? I can't control you?' I was already sick and tired of this Dark Soul and did my best to put a mental seal on his bodily control. It seemed that it worked quite well and Noire shuddered.

"That's a version of you? The connection was shaky, but..." 'Yeah, I am his darker side. Basically take all of the dark emotions and put them all a scale. I'm that, personified. Light, is all the light emotions, and Twilight is a balance of neutral ones.' 'Dark Soul, I know you can be politer than this. Please?' 'Fine, but for you Histoire.' "Wow, Dark Soul, have a thing for fairies?" I laughed and Dark did the same. 'No, Milady. Since my base is so weak, Histoire is still stronger than me, and I have respect for the tome of all knowledge, as one should. Now then, where's Iris Heart? I want to duel!' 'Silence! Texvin, we will go quiet for awhile. I need to discipline Dark Soul...' Everything in my head went quiet, the embodiments seemingly having to have disappeared. "Are they gone?"

A faint scream rang through my head, but I decided to shake it off. "Yeah, for now. SO, what do you want to do?" She drew her blade and backed away, and I smirked. I reached for my blade, which I realized wasn't there. 'Uh, Histoire, help!' I dodged her first strike, dropping my coat so I could move faster. 'Summon it on your own.' Noire kept swinging, giving me no room at all, so I tried a Death Ball. Nothing happened. WHAT?! Now THAT angered me, and two dark gauntlets appeared on my hands as I punched Noire twenty feet away. Cue the T Rex roar and I charged her again, my eyes blazing as I hit her with a Death Flash. She recovered, dazed, and I tried for a Final Flash, got nothing, a Kamehameha, got nothing. "Makankosappo!" Nothing happened, and I growled in annoyance. 'Okay Histoire, since you won't give me ma blade back, answer me this javíer, why can I not used my special skills!?' 'I think Arfoire stole them... Yeah, she did.' 'Damn it!' I kicked the ground and it erupted into a tremor which sent Noire flying.

 **New Skill : Aura Earth Shatter**

'That makes sense. You need to develop your own aura abilities from now on.' OH MY GOO... 'Just kidding, I put a seal on your abilities.' HISTOIRE! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! 'No, why are you so serious?' I'm going to vaporize you, you tome of no virtue! 'Would you really vaporize such a cute girl?' You have the body of a six year old, and are a little more than eight inches. Cute, yes. Sexy? No. You have a Final Flash coming to your face. 'What a naughty man...' I WILL END YOU!

"I WILL END YOU!" Wait, that wasn't me? Black Heart was charging me, and my eyes widened.

"Tap out! Tap out!" I cried to any of the ultrapowerful beings that were living in my head. 'Tag in!' I transformed once more. This time, with a bit more light. Let me correct myself, ALL light. I sprouted two large metal angel wings, the pattern of the feathers being gold and white, black spiked tops for each of the wings, then large steel hooks and stakes weight down my wings. I had weird shields on my wrists and angles, and a large diamond core in my chest. Yellow long sleeved shirt and spotless white pants, along with my hair becoming stark white, I felt beyond powerful. 'Let me drive this tank, please!' I allowed Light Soul full control, and simply watched his actions with my body as his host. I also sprouted six inches.

"You THOUGHT!" Black Heart was socked in the face so hard by Light that she left a face print as she was dragged through the ground by the intense momentum. "YO! Texvin!" 'Yes?' "THIS is how you use a Final Flash." Light spread his hands out wide, and began to bulk up as he forced more energy into my body, testing my limits. My forearms and biceps doubled in size, same with my legs, and my aura was a bright yellow, sparking with white lightning. Two large orbs of white and yellow energy formed in front of my palms, and they simply became larger as Noire rose from the ground. She lunged with Lace Ribbon Dance, but Light Soul thrust his hands forward, fused the orbs, and fired his laser. Black Heart was consumed in the dangerous light, and I was sure she was down for the count, as the beam of light was so powerful that reality became slightly warped around it, and it exploded a floating island across the way. "Sorry Knuckles, may have just screwed of all Chaos right there, but then again Dark is still kicking, so we're all good." 'I bet Avenir knows exactly where we are now.' I told my counterpart, who shrugged. "What are they gonna do? Send out their machines to fight us? Even at a weaker state thanks to you not mastering us, Twilight Soul would be able to rip through them like butter." Light gave me control again, and I reverted back my base body type. My wings vanished and I ran over to Noire, who had reverted due to... Complete annihilation I guess. 'Histoire? Anyway I can heal her?'

'Twilight Soul here. Use your twilight skills to receive her.' I rubbed my hands and silver mercury dripped from my hands onto Noire and I rubbed her down, healing her. She jolted awake, and stared at me. "Noire, I'm gonna be honest. If you do something like that again, I doubt Dark Soul would hold back with a Death Ball. It's just not in his nature."

Noire sighed. "Is every duel we have gonna escalate to the point of our godly counterparts having to step in?"

"I'm gonna be honest, again. I have no clue, but what's life without risks?" Noire sighed,my et smiled at me.

"You're better than Neptune at least. I can fear you yet still feel on your level." 'Scuse me?! Fight me one v one! I'll show you what the night can do!' I had my hands off her, so she couldn't hear the challenge. I didn't want the two most prideful people I know throwing energy attacks around and destroying Lastation. "So then, what are we gonna do?"

I tapped my chin. "I'm gonna go work for Avenir. See if I can get any info."

"You're gonna do this alone?" Noire asked me, and I shrugged.

"I say we take a simple party of three. You, me, and Neptune, except transformed so when we run across them as enemies in our base states they won't know the difference. Histoire, you know our sizes and can generate clothes right?" 'Of course. Just collect Neptune and make her transform.'

"Why don't we take Plutia or Peashy?" Noire asked as we walked away.

"One is an absolute sadist in HDD and the other is uncontrollable. Neptune is actually a nice person in HDD." Noire nodded and followed closely by. I was opened up my menu to track my party, and found Neptune and Compa eating somewhere. "Here, I'll carry up you on my back." I squatted down, and Noire's delicate and warm body pressed against my back, and I grabbed beneath her soft thighs, my fingers began sinking into her milky flesh when I stood up. We trotted back over to the hotel, and found Neptune and Compa devouring pudding. "Neptune! We need you to transform and help us out."

"Anything for you hot chocolate!" Wait what?

* * *

 **Short chapter! Still a return however! I love this story, it's currently my oldest, but anyway! Chapters are gonna be shorter like this one. I feel I can put more heart into spurts like these. Later!**


End file.
